This project has the following objectives: 1. To understand the chemical mechanisms through which angiotensin stimulates adrenal steroidogenesis. 2. To understand the chemical processes that stimulate or inhibit renin production by the kidney. 3. To learn the metabolic fate of ACTH as it is removed from the circulation. 4. To develop a method for assaying corticotropin releasing factor and apply it to the elucidation of clinical disorders of pituitary-adrenal function. 5. To develop specific inhibitors of adrenal steroidogenesis, elucidate their mechanisms of action, and explore their utility as diagnostic, therapeutic or heuristic agents. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Liddle, G.W. Adrenal Cortex. Textbook of Medicine, 14th ed., Philadelphia, P.B. Beeson, and W. McDermott, eds., 1975. Liddle, G.W., and Sennett, J.A. New mineralocorticoids in the syndrome of low-renin essential hypertension. J. Steroid Biochem. 6:751-753, 1975.